The present invention relates to a tire traction or antiskid chain that has a tread or contact section with spikes, and two side sections.
With heretofore known tire traction chains of this type, the tread or contact section is made completely of rubber or plastic, so that the tread or contact section is very bulky, and the tire traction chain can therefore not be collapsed to form a small package. As a result it is necessary to provide large packages for the heretofore known tire traction chains. In addition, it is difficult to mount the known tire traction chains. A further drawback is that these known chains are not very much more efficient when used on snow-covered roadways than are winter tires that are used without tire traction chains.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to embody a tire traction chain in such a way that it can be placed in a small package, can be rapidly mounted, and can be used under all winter street conditions.